


Home

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [31]
Category: General Hospital, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie returns home from a lecture tour, his wife Sam is home waiting to spoil him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandoms: General Hospital/Numb3rs  
Title: Home  
Characters: Sam McCall and Charlie Eppes  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Charlie Eppes  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: When Charlie returns home from a lecture tour, his wife Sam is home waiting to spoil him.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own General Hospital, Numb3rs, Sam, Charlie, or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 417 words without title or ending.

Word used: massage

Drabble # 31: Home

The first thing Sam was aware of when she got home that night, was the music. There was soft jazz coming from the kitchen, and all the lights were turned down low.

A smile curved her lips as she hung up her leather jacket and entered the kitchen, to find her boyfriend serving dinner. She walked over to Charlie and kissed him hello, before taking a seat at the table.

“How was the lecture? Did you recruit any future geniuses?” Sam asked with a smirk, and was rewarded with a laugh from her boyfriend, as he shook his head.

“No, but I did manage to help a few college students understand just how important math is in our everyday life.” Charlie said as he joined his girlfriend at the table.

“I missed you while I was away.” Charlie said, and then the two of them began to eat. “I hated waking up without having you beside me. I don‘t sleep well without you next to me.”

Sam smiled and swallowed the bite of food she had taken. “I hated it, too. It’s not fun waking up alone, without being able to see your sleepy smile first thing in the morning.”

The two of them continued to talk and eat, and when they were done, they loaded the dishes in the dishwasher and turned off the music, before they headed to their bedroom.

Sam led her boyfriend to their bed, removed his shirt, pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, before she gave Charlie a massage; her hands moved swiftly and purposely.

Moments later, Sam kissed a gentle trail over her boyfriend’s body and then moved off the bed to pull Charlie into a kiss. “I’m glad you’re home,” she said before they kissed.

Charlie pulled back from the kiss and said, “I’m glad too,” before he kissed Sam back as the two of them resumed kissing to make up for lost time.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
